Fight For Your Lives!
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: Maya had always imagine living outside of the wall without the threats of Titans. Now grown up and a soldier, she sees the cruelty and dangers the world demands and has to hold her ground. Does she got what it has to survive or will she be devoured like rest of her comrades. Mainly about Maya but three other Oc will be a part of the story ｡ ｡ & also Oc x pairings 0 enjoy!


Gabriel Grey

Hair color: Chestnut

Hair style: Shaggy but keeps it neat and tamed

Eye color: Bright blue

Skin tone: Fair

Favorite foods: Apples, honey bread, beef stew

Family:

Mother (deceased)

Father (unknown)

Younger Sister- Kiera Grey

Youngest Sister- Lisabeth Grey (deceased)

Story:

Gabriel was Eleven years old when his mother was murder by an unknown group of people. He luckily got away with his sisters because of a underground tunnel underneath their home. They all ran and Gabriel not daring to look back while their house and their mother was burnt alive. Ever since then He's never been the same. Months later, Gabriel and his sisters lived on the street at Wall Rose East District. Both he and Kiera had to steal to get there next meal or left-over of rotten fruit or vegetables. It was rare for them to steal bread or even see meat. As winter arrived, the three siblings worked on the fields because they could earn at some food or rarely money.

In the spring, Gabriel had just turn twelve, old enough to enlist in the military. If he joined for the cause they assured him both of his sisters would have two meals a day and a roof over their heads. He couldn't ask anything more than that.

Gabriel graduated in the top ten of 91st trainee squad. While Kiera was in her second year. He chooses to the joins the Recon Corps.

Kiera Grey

Hair color: Dark Blonde

Hair style: A few inches pass her shoulders, not long enough to pull back. Because if she does it gives her headaches for some reason. Both of her bangs fame her face

Eye color: Bright blue

Skin tone: Fair

Favorite foods: Oranges and chocolate

Family:

Mother (deceased)

Father (unknown)

Older Brother- Gabriel Grey

Younger Sister- Lisabeth Grey (deceased)

Story:

Kiera was Nine years old when her mother was murder. She didn't know why or what for. All she knew was her mother ordered her brother to take them before it was too late. Her mother open a hidden passages underneath an old rug and pushed the girls into his arms. She basely threw them inside and told them to never look back. After she quietly close the door in their faces and thrown the rug back on. Gabriel made a run for it and darted through the tunnel with his sisters in both of arms. They made it to a clearing in the mountains, from the distance you could see their home. Kiera looked back; disobeying her mother's orders and saw their house was on fire. Possibly their mother was alive in there being burnt alive.

Years later, Kiera join the military. Helping the cause but to be honest, she was only doing it because it gave her sister more luxury since both of her and Gabriel are in the Recon. So Lisabeth was living in a two story house with hot or cold water, along with a gas stove. Yeah Lisabeth had it good because it was impossible get these implement. Especially with today's society.

So Lisabeth wanted to follow her older siblings footsteps and join the Recon after she graduated, making sixth in the top ten. Although, it made both Kiera and Gabriel worry, because they knew she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. On their first mission together, she got killed by a titan. Kiera grieved blaming herself but it was Gabriel who's the one who believe was his' fault. The death of his baby sister was too much to bare, he became complete quiet and only talked when it was necessary.

Maya Cass

Hair color: Dark Brown

Hair style: Her hair is wavy and long when on duty she pulls it into a lazy ponytail, but when not on patrol she keeps it down. Both of her bangs fame her face

Eye color: Violet

Skin Tone: between fair and pale

Favorite foods: Craisins, cinnamon rolls with craisins inside and apples

Family:

Mother- Kyra Cass

Father(unknown)

Story:

Maya was raised by her mother and grow up with her friend Hera. When she was young her father would go on missions and disappears for months, not say a word. She was a daddy's girl, whenever he was away she would open bottle of her father's cologne and let the smell flood the air in her parents' bedroom. However, one day she dropped the bottle and it got all over the rug and set in the wooden floor. Forever smelling like her father, it was okay her mother wasn't mad but she would lay in that one spot while she missed her father.

Years later, she join the military like her father and so did her friend Hera. Although, she was kind and gentle. She always had a soft heart towards everyone. Unlike Hera; who was strong, frightening and tougher than most men. There is stories of her at training camp about her intimidating Keith Shadis. Which Maya could see how that was a rumor because there was one time he was shouting and testing her out and she obliviously didn't like it one bit. She gave him the most deadliest look that could kill ten men- or a titan for that matter. And every since then Shadis never dare look at her directions.

Maya graduated but she wasn't in the top ten through, but she didn't mind. Being the ten top wasn't important to her. As long she could help anyone in need, she was more than happy to help.

Hera Redval

Hair color: White

Hair style: Straight long hair always keeps it in a high ponytail. Her bangs are rather long so she brushes them away from her face, even when her hair is down

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: Pale

Favorite foods: Strawberries and cheesecake

Family:

Maya(Adopted sister)

Kyra Cass(Adopted mother)

Mother(unknown)

Father(unknown)

Story:

Hera was abandoned as a toddler. Kyra found her on the street almost frozen to death and took her in. Being older than Maya was the big sister.

Growing up she always kept an eye on Maya so she won't get into trouble. Hera was headstrong and never back down from a challenge. Which is why she always won her fights with bullies and they usually cry to their mothers. Upset mothers complain to Kyra about her but she didn't take it seriously because they should teach their kids not to pick on both of her daughters and learn how to fight. Hera barely saw Maya's father, she only remember bits and pieces of him but never really seen him around. So it was just the three of them. After Maya enlist in the military, Kyra begged Hera to go with her. She could only imagine what danger she could be in if she were to fight against the titans. So Hera agreed and enlisted in the military.

Years later, Hera graduated in first place in the top ten. Which didn't surprise her. She was the toughest, scariest and best fighter the academy was proud to graduate. So she could choose where to go however she had a promise to herself and Kyra where ever Maya goes she'll go too.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think ^-^<p> 


End file.
